246 minutes de folie
by malohkeh
Summary: Six profileurs et un ascenseur entrent dans un bar…


Traduction du one-shot _246 minutes of madness_ de Deejaymil, publiée avec son autorisation.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **\- 2.4 minutes**

L'affaire est longue, épuisante et étrange, même pour eux. A cette liste d'adjectifs misérables qu'ils peuvent utiliser pour décrire cet endroit, vient s'ajouter le fait que l'hôtel est à une demi-étoile de passer pour une imitation de celui de Bates, quoique huit étages remplacent les chalets. Quant aux ascenseurs, ils sont décrits par Reid comme étant « presque certainement instables par nature ».

Mais ils rentrent chez eux, grincheux, fatigués et courbaturés, et c'est soit les minuscules engins mortels en métal, soit huit étages à descendre à pied.

\- Trois par ascenseur, et on ne gesticule pas ou nous sommes tous morts, suggère Rossi avec un regard vers Reid, de loin le plus gesticuleur d'entre eux.

Il suit ensuite rapidement Morgan dans la cage de gauche pour éviter d'avoir à supporter le caractère de cochon d'Aaron.

A sa grande consternation, après une empoignade qui se termine prématurément quand Aaron leur lance un regard assassin, Reid parvient à entrer dans la cabine au dépend de JJ et Prentiss. Rossi suppose que sa grande taille lui donne un avantage injuste, bien qu'il soit assez surpris que Prentiss ne lui ait pas simplement tiré dans le genou.

 _Ces deux minutes de descente vont être bien longues_ , pense-t-il d'un air morose alors que les portes de l'ascenseur se ferment dans un grognement, et que Reid se lance sans attendre mais sans grande conviction dans une tirade lasse sur le nombre de décès annuel dans des cages d'ascenseurs.

Rossi a raison, mais aussi terriblement tort.

 **0 minutes**

Les lumières vacillent une fois, deux fois, puis s'éteignent alors que l'ascenseur s'arrête en grinçant.

\- Merde, dit Prentiss en regardant Hotch.

Celui-ci est déjà en train de presser le bouton d'alarme avec un « ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est sûrement temporaire » calme. JJ pousse un simple soupir et fouille dans son sac pour trouver son téléphone et une lampe de poche. Elle aurait du savoir que rien n'allait être simple aujourd'hui, pas même leur voyage de retour.

A environ un mètre à leur gauche, Rossi est en train de jurer, Morgan de crier, et Reid est devenu très, très silencieux.

Finalement, ils se tournent vers lui. Presque avec espoir.

\- Le temps moyen pour restaurer le courant dans des cabines d'ascenseur est d'environ neuf heures, dit-il.

C'est la première chose qui lui est venu à l'esprit, et même dans la faible lueur diffusée par l'écran du téléphone de Rossi, il voit leurs visages se décomposer.

\- …Désolé.

\- Je vote pour qu'on le mange en premier, marmonne Morgan.

Rossi acquiesce.

Reid déglutit nerveusement.

 **2.5 minutes**

Le gérant de l'hôtel fait preuve d'une nonchalance inquiétante en découvrant qu'il y a six agents du FBI bloqués dans ses ascenseurs.

Hotch fronce les sourcils devant le téléphone d'urgence, tandis que le faible bruit de ce qui semble être l'homme en train de se disputer avec sa femme se fait entendre.

\- Alors, on va sortir d'ici ? demande Prentiss en lâchant son sac pour s'asseoir dessus.

JJ prend place à coté d'elle, et toutes deux lèvent les yeux vers lui.

\- Je ne sais pas, admet Hotch alors qu'on lui raccroche au nez. Je… pense ? Il semblait… confus. Confus et en colère.

\- Oh, merveilleux, commente Prentiss. On dirait qu'on est bon pour attendre un moment. Quelqu'un connait un jeu sympa ?

Dans l'autre cabine, le « devinez ce que je vois… » de Morgan est aussitôt coupé par le « dans tes rêves » de Rossi. Morgan lui lance un regard noir, et Rossi se tourne vers Reid en espérant son soutien. Judicieusement, Reid ne s'en mêle pas et continue de chercher, en vain, un endroit dans l'ascenseur où son téléphone recevrait un signal.

Il est néanmoins un peu déçu. Il a toujours été très bon à Devine Ce Que Je Vois.

 **5.8 minutes**

\- On va mourir dans cette cabine, grogne Morgan en se roulant en boule, la tête sur ses genoux.

\- J'ai un lecteur de livres audio dans mon sac, offre généreusement Reid en s'assurant de sourire pour détendre l'atmosphère. La Magie de la Physique, c'est vraiment fascinant !

\- Oh mon dieu, j'espère que je vais mourir dans cette cabine, marmonne Rossi en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte.

 **8 minutes**

\- Devinez ce que je vois, c'est quelque chose commençant par un H, fait Emily avec suffisance.

Elle est certaine d'y être cette f…

\- C'est Hotch, répond JJ.

Bon sang.

\- Devinez ce que je vois, c'est quelque chose commençant par un H, dit JJ après s'être assurée que tout le monde l'avait bien vu détailler l'espace exigüe avec sa lampe torche.

Emily réfléchit pendant un moment.

\- C'est Hotch, dit-elle.

JJ lève les deux pouces.

\- Devinez ce que je vois, c'est quelque chose qui commence par un H…

\- Ce n'est pas aussi amusant que vous le pensez, dit Hotch avec un air renfrogné.

Les deux femmes ne peuvent pas être davantage en désaccord.

 **24.3 minutes**

Le temps probable d'arrivée des secours est de… cinq heures.

\- Et bien, on ne peut rien faire à part attendre, dit Hotch avec raison.

JJ hoche la tête, malgré son regard tristement baissé sur l'image de son fils en train de lui sourire depuis l'écran de son téléphone.

Emily ne dit rien, mais baisse le regard vers son sac et la bouteille de single malt enfouie au fond, remerciements aux anniversaires maternels et aux aéroports duty free.

\- Ce n'est pas si mal, dit Reid dans l'autre ascenseur. Je veux dire, les chances que les câbles lâchent et provoquent une chute mortelle sont faibles et…

\- Nouvelle règle, le coupe Rossi en levant sa lampe torche. Seule la personne qui tient ça peut parler. Et tu ne l'auras pas.

\- Mais… commence Reid.

Rossi lui fait signe de se taire.

\- Je ne pense pas… réessaye Reid en fronçant cette fois des sourcils.

Rossi lève un doigt. Puis la lampe. Puis il sourit. Reid ferme brusquement la bouche.

\- Oh génial, ça marche, dit Morgan. Hé, vous pensez que ça…

Rossi lui fait signe de se taire.

 **51 minutes**

Le silence est sans-doute pire que le babillage de Reid. Et ce qui est pire que le silence, c'est la conscience foutrement _irritante_ que Reid est assis en silence dans le coin de l'ascenseur, si triste et embarrassé et triste et…

\- Tiens, fit Rossi en lui passant la lampe, qu'il prend avec méfiance.

Morgan lève la tête et hausse les sourcils.

\- Divertit-nous. Récite un livre ou ce que tu veux, mais, grand dieu, dis quelque chose.

Reid fait un « mmh » pensif, puis sourit.

Rossi, tout à coup, se souvient de leurs petites guerres de blagues et mauvais coups, et regrette de lui avoir donné la lampe de poche.

\- Devinez ce que je vois qui commence par H, dit Reid en bondissant joyeusement sur l'arrière de ses talons.

Rossi et Morgan regardent tout autour d'eux avec suspicion.

\- Pas d'indice, ajoute Reid.

Bon sang de bon dieu.

 **90 minutes**

Emily tire la bouteille de whisky de son sac avec un bruissement dans le silence gêné de la cabine. Le _tap tap tap blop_ de l'application à laquelle JJ joue sur son mobile s'arrête quand elle lève les yeux.

\- Nous ne sommes _pas_ en service, remarque Emily avec espoir.

Hotch secoue la tête.

Emily soupire et la met de coté.

 **98 minutes**

\- Héricendre ! crie Morgan en levant les mains. C'est un héricendre ?

\- C'est quoi un héricendre ? demandent Reid et Rossi d'une même voix.

\- Un pokemon, répond Morgan. Sérieusement, mec, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il n'y a rien ici qui commence par un H !

\- Si, il y a quelque chose, renifle Reid. Qu'est-ce qu'un pokemon ?

 _Pitié fais tomber cette cabine et tue-moi_ , prie Rossi à l'ascenseur. Le dieu de l'ascenseur. Dieu en général. Peu importe qui écoute, vraiment. _Pitié, pitié, pitié._

 **104 minutes**

Emily abandonne et ouvre la bouteille avec un « _crick_ ».

\- Mauvaise idée, l'avertit Hotch.

JJ accepte la bouteille et en prend une gorgée, puis tousse un peu avant de la rendre.

\- Oh allez, nous ne sommes pas en service, dit Emily en prenant à son tour une gorgée. Et nous allons encore passer des heures là-dedans, Hotch, des _heures_.

Hotch ne fait qu'un sourire, réarrange l'oreiller fait à partir de sa veste de costume pliée, et attend l'inévitable.

 **124 minutes**

\- J'ai besoin d'uriner, dit soudain Emily.

Hotch affiche un air suffisant.

 **130 minutes**

\- Hostilité, suggère Rossi.

\- Pardon, fait Morgan, impassible. Comment vous pouvez voir de l'hostilité ?

\- Comme ça, fait Reid en tapant la jambe de Morgan avec son pied.

Ils sont affalés sur le sol, étalés de toute leur longueur, bien que leurs genoux soient pliés, et Rossi considère sérieusement l'idée de leur dire d'arrêter de monopoliser tout l'espace car il est dans un coin et a des crampes aux jambes.

\- Mais, non, ce n'est pas ça.

\- C'est n'importe quoi, fait brusquement Morgan. On ne peut pas _voir_ l'hostilité. Ca s'appelle Devinez Ce Que Je Vois, pas Devinez Le Concept Abstrait.

Rossi se demande combien de fois il devra frapper sa tête contre la porte pour s'assommer et dormir jusqu'à leur sauvetage.

 **135.5 minutes**

Emily se trémousse.

Emily se trémousse à nouveau.

\- Toujours besoin d'uriner ? demande JJ avec sympathie en tapotant son genou.

Hotch soupire et abaisse le livre qu'il est en train de lire à l'aide de la lampe de son téléphone.

\- Eh bien, dit-il en plaçant un marque-page dans son livre pour ensuite replacer celui-ci dans son sac. Il n'y a qu'une seule option viable.

\- Laquelle ? demande nerveusement Emily en regardant tout autour d'elle.

Ils sont tous plus ou moins épaule contre épaule. Il n'y a aucun petit coin à désigner comme étant _ce_ petit coin.

Il prend la bouteille et en prend une longue gorgée.

\- J'imagine qu'il va falloir terminer le whisky.

 **150.8**

\- Hymen ? tente Morgan.

Reid ne prend même pas la peine de répondre.

Un mètre sur la droite, JJ s'ennuie. La batterie de son téléphone a finalement cédé après qu'elle ait tenté une autre partie de Fruit Ninja. Elle prend la bouteille.

\- Je n'ai jamais… dit-elle lentement avec un sourire espiègle.

Emily a un grand sourire.

Hotch semble confus.

 **162 minutes**

\- Dit « oncle » ordonne Morgan.

Reid gémit sous la clef de cervicales que Morgan utilise sur lui.

\- Onffle, fait sa voix étouffé depuis l'aisselle de Morgan.

\- Maintenant, dit : « Je pense qu'on devrait jouer à un autre jeu », suggère Rossi.

Il y a un silence. Morgan fait « tss tss » entre ses dents. « Jpchkonvréjéotjeu » fait l'aisselle de Morgan.

Il aura fallu deux minutes pour le faire céder.

\- Je suis heureux que ce soit nous que tu ais rejoint et pas la CIA, dit Rossi, pince-sans-rire, alors que Morgan relâche l'agent ébouriffé et à l'air choqué. Tu ne tiendrais jamais sous la torture.

\- En fait, personne ne tient sous la torture, marmonne Reid en boudant. La procédure standard est…

\- C'était quoi le mot, d'ailleurs ? questionne Morgan, uniquement pour l'interrompre.

Reid le fixe en clignant de ses yeux écarquillés.

\- Vous devez _deviner_ , dit-il enfin, et le visage de Morgan s'assombrit. Vous êtes nuls à ce jeu.

\- Je parie que les autres passent un sacré bon temps, dit Rossi pour lui-même. Un sacré bon temps. Ils sont si _raisonnables_ là-bas.

Il est jaloux.

 **165.9 minutes**

\- Je n'ai jamais causé volontairement et délibérément de désordre public, dit Hotch qui ne semble pas _du tout_ avoir compris l'intérêt du jeu.

\- Sérieusement, Aaron ? fait Emily qui, elle, a bien compris l'intérêt du jeu et s'est aussi probablement taillé la part du lion de la bouteille de whisky. On n'est pas censé dire ce genre de choses.

\- Mais c'est quelque chose que je serai mal à l'aise d'admettre devant quelqu'un, contre Hotch en faisant courir son doigt autour du goulot de la bouteille d'un air absent.

Il a finalement retiré sa veste, desserré sa cravate et retiré le bouton du haut de sa chemise, ce qui est un soulagement car JJ commençait à se demander si cet homme n'avait tout simplement pas remarqué la chaleur insupportable qu'il fait dans l'ascenseur. Elle et Emily ont déjà retiré leurs couches de vêtements jusqu'à rester en tricot de peau et, malgré cela, elles sont toujours en sueur.

\- N'est-ce pas l'intérêt de ce jeu ? ajoute-t-il.

\- Quelque chose d'un peu plus risqué, peut-être, suggère JJ. Comme, « je n'ai jamais été nue en public », par exemple.

Emily boit.

Après une seconde, Hotch boit également.

JJ et Emily le dévisagent.

\- Quoi, dit-il innocemment. Moi aussi j'ai été adolescent un jour.

\- Je ne vous crois pas, murmure Emily.

Mais elle affiche un sourire.

 **173.2 minutes**

\- Tu te souviens du ciel ? demande Rossi au mur, allongé avec son nez ni plus ni moins pressé contre l'acier froid afin de ne pas effleurer le tas d'agents au milieu de l'ascenseur.

Reid est endormi et ronfle doucement avec sa tête appuyée sur le torse de Morgan, un bras jeté en travers de son estomac.

Ils sont pratiquement enlacés et, dans le pur régal de ce moment, Rossi a pris _tellement de photos_ avant que son téléphone ne s'éteigne.

Morgan ne semble pas inquiet pour les photos qui ne vont définitivement pas être agrandies et affichées dans l'antre de Garcia dès qu'elle aura mis la main dessus. Il serre simplement Reid contre lui et dit :

\- Mon grand-père m'a raconté une histoire sur le ciel, un jour. Il a dit que c'était aussi bleu que… merde, je ne me souviens même pas de quoi que ce soit qui serait bleu. Je suis né dans cet ascenseur. J'imagine que je vais sûrement mourir dans cet ascenseur.

Rossi ricane mais n'a pas le cœur de continuer à jouer le jeu. Le silence retombe.

Reid gémit faiblement dans son sommeil et Morgan fait par automatisme un « sshhh » apaisant en massant son épaule. La tête ailleurs, Rossi pense que Morgan fera un sacré bon père un jour.

\- Hé, Dave, murmure Morgan.

Rossi se demande si c'est la partie de la lente descende dans la folie où ils se mettent à cracher tous leurs espoirs et rêves et peurs et…

\- A votre avis, c'était quoi son « devinez ce que je vois » ?

Oh bon sang.

 **178 minutes**

\- J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes, dit soudain Hotch.

JJ acquiesce avec un son misérable. Ils se tournent tous vers la bouteille à moitié vide.

\- Mais pas à ce point, ajoute-t-il.

Ils prennent la décision unanime de voir s'ils peuvent attendre.

C'est au tour d'Emily.

\- Je n'ai jamais couché avec un collègue, dit-elle.

Elle voit les sourcils de Hotch se lever devant cette admission, et JJ boit.

\- JJ ! s'exclame-t-il, scandalisé.

\- Quoi, dit-elle avec un sourire honteux après avoir sursauté.

Emily se concentre sur cette information, et la bouteille frappe le sol avec un _clunk_ qui sonne plus vide que plein quand elle la repose.

\- Oh mon dieu, Reid ! fait-elle joyeusement.

JJ et Hotch laissent échapper deux cris d'horreurs identiques.

\- Non ! s'exclame JJ avec un hoquet. Mon dieu, non…

Elle laisse sa protestation en suspend, plisse les yeux et retrousse le nez.

\- Vous pensez qu'il a déjà… ?

Hotch ramasse la bouteille et vide le reste, l'air malade.

 **200 minutes**

\- Cela fait deux cent minutes que nous sommes là, dit Reid.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?

Morgan lève la tête et cligne des yeux troublés vers Reid. Leurs lampes tremblent. Quelqu'un grogne, probablement Rossi.

\- Tu dormais pendant une bonne partie du temps, continue Morgan.

Reid hausse les épaules.

Le silence revient.

Rossi le brise :

\- Devinez ce que je vois…

 **226.8**

Le jeu a évolué.

\- Couleur préférée ? demande JJ.

Emily fait un bruit en réaction à l' _ennui_ de cette question, avant de répondre un « noir » mutin et totalement prévisible.

\- Bleu, répond Hotch avec un sourire songeur.

JJ se demande pourquoi mais ne demande pas, car c'est un sourire timide, secret et entièrement privé.

\- Pire peur ? demande Emily.

JJ parie qu'elle n'a posé cette question que pour s'assurer que personne ne la lui pose à _elle_.

Un instant de silence, puis ils répondent tous deux : « mourir ».

Aucun d'eux ne le sait, bien qu'ils le suspectent, mais ils ont répondu cela exactement pour la même raison. On a bien trop besoin d'eux pour perdre leur temps à mourir.

Hotch réfléchit à sa question pendant un temps suffisamment long pour qu'Emily pointe sa lampe vers lui afin de s'assurer qu'il ne s'est pas endormi. Ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Ce pour quoi vous êtes le plus reconnaissant ? demande-t-il.

C'est étrangement sentimental, et cela donne l'impression d'être une question qui ne peut être vraiment posée que dans une minuscule cabine d'ascenseur sous une chaleur étouffante en attendant d'être sauvés.

\- Ma famille, dit immédiatement JJ en pensant à Henry.

\- Mes amis, dit doucement Emily en pensant à la solitude.

\- Mon équipe, murmure Hotch.

Et c'est à ce moment que les secours arrivent.

 **244.4 minutes**

\- Morgan, je jure devant dieu, dégage du chemin ou je te descends, dit Rossi en se penchant en avant pour aspirer une longue bouffée de l'air doux, si doux, qui passe par l'espace qu'ils ont réussi à ouvrir pour leur permettre de sortir.

Des visages apparaissent par l'ouverture, confus par l'attente.

\- On ne quitte pas cet ascenseur, annonce Morgan, et Rossi se demande s'il n'a pas réellement pété un plomb. Pas tant que Reid ne nous aura pas dit son mot !

Silence. Rossi entend un « sérieusement, Derek » qui vient de l'extérieur et qui ressemble suspicieusement à Emily.

Reid cligne des yeux.

\- Dis-le lui, ordonne Rossi en se tournant vers l'autre agent. Dis-le lui maintenant !

\- Mais ce n'est pas ainsi qu'on joue, dit Reid dont la mâchoire se crispe en une ligne têtue. Et je ne le dirai pas. Vous devez _deviner_.

Morgan agite le doigt vers Reid avec un regard fou.

\- Je suis dans cet ascenseur depuis quatre heures, mec, murmure-t-il intensément.

\- Et six minutes, ajoute Reid avec espoir.

Rossi lui colle un coup.

\- On est allé trop loin pour arrêter maintenant ! Qu'est-ce. Qui. Commence. Par. H ?

Reid prend une inspiration. Puis une autre. Puis il ouvre la bouche :

\- Pas d'indice.

Bon sang de bon dieu.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez aimé. Les commentaires sont toujours appréciés, et si vous avez une remarque, une suggestion, une correction à apporter, n'hésitez pas ! D'autant que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire au présent, donc un ou deux verbes au passé se sont peut-être glissés dans le texte.

J'en profite pour signaler que j'ai publié le mois dernier une traduction qui n'est pas accessible par défaut, car il s'agit d'un crossover (avec la croisée des mondes - mais il n'est pas nécessaire de connaître pour apprécier l'histoire). Vous pouvez le lire en allant dans la section crossover, ou en passant directement par mon profil.

A très vite !


End file.
